Sacrifices Must Be Made
by Wolferrath
Summary: This is before "Time is Irrelevant". Ventus and the gang are once again off to another adventure. However, Master Xehanort is searching for the X-blade.
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer - I do not own Kingdom Hearts. **

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**Location- Land of Departure**

"A meteor shower!" Ventus exclaimed looking through his bedroom window as countless of stars started to fall. After grabbing a quick change of clothes, Ventus rushes outside to meet with Terra and Aqua. _They're probably training real hard for the Mark of Mastery exam. _Ventus thought with full excitement. _I can't wait to see their performance tomorrow. I wonder how they're doing right now with their training. _ However, when he reached to Mountain Path, he finds only Terra training for the exam.

"Just you Terra?" Ventus said walking up to him. "Where's Aqua? I thought she was with you."

"Ven! You startled me." Terra said turning around. "You just missed her. She was here thirty minutes ago with me. Suddenly, she told me that she had to go somewhere and get some things. So, what brings you – ahh!"

Filled with worry, Ven watched Terra clutched his head in pain. "Are you okay Terra?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. It's just a slight headache."

He knew Terra is lying. Every day, he said that he's been getting slight headaches all the time and it's nothing serious. Whenever he and Terra train to become Keyblade Masters, Terra would often stop and rub his chest hard. Sometimes, he would sit somewhere and control his breathing.

"You want to practice using your Keyblade Ven?" Terra asked.

Ventus shook his head, responding to Terra's question. "Later, but I think you need to get some rest. Every day, you've always been having these headaches. You look tired and I can tell that your skills with the keyblade are weakening."

"Okay, that's enough Ven," Terra said feeling rather annoyed. "Look, I'm grateful that you're concern about my condition, but I'm fine. I really need to continue training. It's my dream to become a Keyblade Master and I will not let some headache get the best of me."

"He's right Terra. You should really get some rest. You've been pushing yourself way too hard for the Mark of Mastery exam."

Both Terra and Ventus found Aqua already standing there with her hands on her hips. She worried more about her friends than Ventus and she always made sure that nothing happens to them which in reality bothered Terra.

Terra sighed in disbelief. "Not you too Aqua."

"Please Terra. That's enough training today. I know that your dream is to become a Keyblade Master, but Ven and I both have the same dream as well. That's why I made these."

From her pocket, Aqua pulled out three star-shaped necklaces. "They're Wayfinder charms. I think you were supposed to make them out of seashells, but it's the best I could do and I put a little magic to them. Somewhere, there's this tree with star-shaped fruit which represents an unbreakable connection. So no matter what happens, our friendship will never be apart."

Ventus smiled as Aqua gave him and Terra their good luck charms. "Thanks Aqua."

Suddenly, to Ventus's surprise, more stars started to fall. "It's starting! You guys want to watch?"

"Sorry Ven," Terra responded yawning. "Like you guys said, I need some rest before the exam. I'll see you guys at the Mark of Mastery."

"I can stay up a little late. I'll watch the stars with you Ven." Aqua said while sitting next to Ven.

After Terra left from training, Aqua was amazed of how so many stars could ever be so beautiful at night especially shooting stars.

"Hey Ven? I heard that whenever you see a shooting star, you can make a wish and someday your wish would come true."

Looking down, she found Ventus already asleep. _Look at him. _Aqua thought. _He was so excited to see a shooting star and now he's asleep._ Suddenly, she located a shooting star and decided to make a wish. _I wish that one day, we will be united._

* * *

_Why can't I get rid of this horrid feeling? _Master Yen Sid thought while looking at the night sky.

"Master Yen Sid!" Mickey exclaimed running up to him. "I came as soon as possible. What's going on?"

"I'm afraid that Master Xehanort is planning to start another Keyblade War."

"..!"

Yen Sid walked back to his desk and with his hand extended, a large book appeared before him. "Legends say that long ago, a most powerful beast was found roaming around Keyblade Graveyard. It was not a Heartless, a Nobody, or an Unversed, but a monster that carried neither light nor dark unless given. They say that the beast controlled not only Kingdom Hearts, but also the wielders of the keyblade. Due to the lust of power that the monster craved, the keyblade masters locked it beneath the graveyard. Now, it is waiting for the _X_-blade to be forged so that one day, when the Keyblade War starts, the beast will be released and devour Kingdom Hearts."

_X_-blade. The most powerful keyblade that King Mickey fears the most. Not only the _X_-blade control Kingdom Hearts, but it also has the ability to control every world against their will. Once the keyblade is forged, then the Keyblade War will start and it'll continue like a straight line until every wielder dies._ If the X-blade falls into the wrong hands, _Mickey thought. _What would happen to the other worlds?_

"We can't let Master Xehanort obtain the _X_-blade!" Mickey exclaimed. "There's gotta be something we can do?"

Using his magic, Yen Sid revealed to Mickey a blur image of an unknown keyblade bounded by three set of chains and vines. "Somewhere in The Awakening lies a keyblade that claims to have more power than the _X_-blade. It was used long ago during the first Keyblade War and suddenly, it was turned into rust and disappeared due to the power of darkness. To awaken its true form, one must have the answer not from the mind, but from the heart. If given, then the layer of rust will vanish and its true form will be revealed."

After the image vanished into thin air, Master Yen Sid gave Mickey an unknown object. "This is a Star Shard. It'll take you anywhere you need to go, but be careful. Your mission for now, is to protect the princesses of heart. Make sure that no harm shall come to them."

Mickey retrieved the Star Shard and went to his formal position. "Yes, Master Sid!"

_Master Xehanort, I pray that your curiosity should not cause an apocalypse for the worlds. The X-blade should not be forged._

* * *

Today was a special day for Terra and Aqua. Ventus believed that they will get the title of Keyblade Master. _But, I can't believe that I slept through the meteor shower. Aqua should've waked me up before. Aww man! I know that they'll pass the-_

Suddenly, he watched as Master Eraqus and two unknown visitors entered to the courtroom where Terra and Aqua waited for the start of their exam.** (*I'm using the quotes from the beginning of the game. Like I said, I do not own Kingdom Hearts whatsoever*)**

Master Eraqus stood before Terra and Aqua with his keyblade in hand. "Today, you will be examined for the mark of mastery. Not one but two of the Keyblade's chosen stand before me as candidates... but this is neither a competition or a battle for supremacy, not a test of wills, but a test of heart. Both of you may prevail, or neither. I was informed that Master Xehanort will not attend to see the Mark of Mastery. However, behind me, I have two new guests Master Aadan and Master Alexander who are eager to see the performance you two will bring. Now, are you ready for your first trial?"

"Yes Master!" Terra and Aqua said in unison.

"Then let the examination begin."

_This is so exciting. I can't wait to see how they'll do. _ Ventus thought as the master summoned four orbs of light for the first trial. Suddenly, one of the orbs went after Ventus.

"Ven!"

Quickly, Ven summoned his keyblade and attacked the light orb. "Don't worry about me. You guys should focus on the exam."

"But Ven," Aqua said. "You're in danger. Go back to your room."

"Don't worry about him Aqua," Terra replied. "He can take care of himself."

Master Alexander watched in awe as Ventus joins the duo for the first trial. "I see you have another key bearer to help your students for the exam Eraqus."

"Ventus is a very special student just like Terra and Aqua. He may not have participated for the Mark of Mastery, but he is always there supporting for his friends."

After 30 minutes from the first trial, the duo was ready for their next trail. _I'm not nervous or anything, but why am I burning up? _ Terra thought while rubbing his chest. Aqua looked at Terra with worry. It was the second time he kept rubbing his chest. She took one quick glance at Ventus. She could tell that he too was nervous about Terra's condition.

"The next trial will involve the two of you in combat. Remember, there are no winners, only truths. Only true power will be awakened in the heart. Begin!"

Ventus watched as Terra and Aqua clashed their keyblades against each other. _Doing well. Keep your balance Terra and you'll get your title. _Terra thought while blocking Aqua's attack. When Terra started to counterattack, his heart refused to settle. _I'm not gonna let some pain stop me from getting my title._ Suddenly, the heat sensation inside of him increased and his head started to swirl. He felt his strength weakening and his vision starting to darken. Suddenly, he felt his keyblade slipped from his hands. Then, everything went black as he started to collapse. The last thing he remembered were the frantic screams while Aqua, Ventus, and even Master Eraqus running towards him.

* * *

**A/N- What is this? Another Kingdom Hearts fanfic? Anyways, I promise that I'll get the other fanfics updated **

**Read and Review everyone. Tell me what you guys think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Land of Depature - Terra's room**

Ven and Aqua were forbidden to enter and meet Terra. They watched as one of Master Aadan's medic rushed in and out of Terra's room with different medicine and even a bowl of cold water with a cloth folded inside. _I can't believe this is happening to Terra._ Aqua thought in dismay. _If he wasn't feeling so good, he should've told Master Eraqus to stop the Mark of Mastery and the master would've postponed it. _

_*Flashback*_

"_Oh no. TERRA!" Aqua yelled in horror as she watch Terra collapse from the second trial. Filled with horror and worry, Ventus ran towards Terra._

"_What happened?" Master Eraqus demanded running up to Aqua._

"_I don't know Master. He was doing fine during combat, but suddenly, he just dropped his keyblade and fainted."_

"_Please Master Eraqus," Ventus implored while trying to wake the unconscious Terra. "Will Terra be okay?"_

_Kneeling down, Master Eraqus placed his hand on Terra's forehead, but suddenly flinched, jerking his hand back as the heat sensation increased. "This is serious. He's burning up. I'll take him to his room. " Ventus watch as their master carries the limp Terra back to his room while one of the keyblade masters was contacting one of his medics from the red crystal behind Master Eraqus's chair. The other was nowhere to be found as if he knew that this event was going to happen in the first place._

_*End of Flashback*_

"He should've told the master that he wasn't feeling so good," Aqua said. "Master Eraqus would've postponed the exam for Terra."

_It's all my fault. Ventus_ thought. _I should've told the master about Terra's condition instead of being so eager to see them become Masters._

Suddenly, Ventus's thoughts were interrupted as their Master exited out of Terra's room with concern.

"Master," Aqua said running towards him. "Will Terra be okay?"

Master Eraqus sighed. "Maybe. Maybe not."

"What do you mean Master?" Ventus demanded.

"Watch your tone Ventus. Terra is very sick. His dehydration is very critical and due to his daily training with the keyblade, his heart suddenly stopped. Suddenly, he started to have a fever. Master Aadan's medic is giving Terra enough liquid medicine to drink."

"Where's Master Alexander? He looked like he knew that Terra was sick before the Mark of Mastery," Ventus said.

"Master Alexander told me while Aqua and Terra were fighting that Terra was lacking with the keyblade. Also, he left to get one of his medics as well."

"Can we go see him Master?" Aqua asked.

Master Eraqus nodded his head. "Make it quick. Aqua, I have a mission for you after your visit."

After their master left, Aqua and Ventus quickly entered to meet their friend. The medic was sitting by Terra's side of the bed mashing different herbs in the ceramic mortar with a pestle and pouring a clear liquid into the mixture. Terra looked very exhausted. His breathing was raspy and uneven. The medic already placed the folded wet cloth on Terra's forehead and his cheeks were flustered due to the high fever.

"Terra!" Ventus yelled, grabbing his hand. "Are you okay?"

"Ven, lower your voice," Aqua implored.

"She's right young man," the medic said. "He's really sick and he needs his rest."

Ventus watched as the medic poured the mixture into a small bowl and stirred it. "What is that?"

"Don't worry. I already gave him enough liquid to lower his dehydration. This medicine will lower the chest pain that he's been frequently having."

The medic slowly started to pour small amounts of the medicine into Terra's mouth. Aqua sighed in relief as Terra started to swallow the medicine.

When the medic was finished with the medicine, Terra slowly started to wake up. "Aqua? Ven?"

"Hey Terra," Aqua said with her soft tone, using the folded wet cloth to wipe Terra's damped forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"Terra!" Ventus exclaimed. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay. Just tired," Terra whispered letting out a wet cough. "What happened? Did we get the title? Did we become Masters Aqua?"

"No. During the second exam, you suddenly passed out. You had Ventus and I worried. The master brought you to your room while the other keyblade masters left to go get a medic."

" I am so sorry Terra," Ventus said. "It's my entire fault."

"What are you sorry for?" Terra said. "I pushed myself too far for the title. You guys were right. I should have stop and rest."

Aqua chuckled softly. "You really are impatient."

Terra smiled, coughed again, and then suddenly yelled in pain clutching at his chest. To Aqua and Ven's horror, Terra fainted, and the medic rushed to Terra and delicately pressed his fingers at various places on Terra's chest. However, at one place on Terra's chest, he paused.

"Terra! Please wake up Terra!" Ventus exclaimed.

"Aqua, take Ventus outside," the medic demanded. Aqua took Ventus from Terra's room while the medic started to make another batch.

* * *

**Badlands**

Somewhere at the Fissure, an unknown person walked aimlessly carrying an old-looking keyblade.

"I must protect the … keyblade," the person said feeling exhausted.

The old-looking keyblade started to glow as if it was responding to the person.

"Fret not. I'll find the true answer for your awakening. In addition, I'll find the true keyblade master. He will not take you."

* * *

**A/N: Seriously? Just my point of view, who would name the area before the Keyblade Graveyard, the 'Badlands'? Not trying to be mean, but i'm curious. Anyways ... bleggh I hate short chapters. This what happens when you're in college. It takes your creative soul ... XD**

**Oh! I have Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance, but I was forced to play Final Fantasy 7 Crisis Core *not a fan of Final Fantasy* (except the game's opening theme was interesting ... SEPHIROTH!)**

***ahem* Read and Review :)**


End file.
